Sakura Amagiri
|Race = Human |Nicknames = Demon of the Amagiri |Hair Color = Purple |Eye Color = Purple |Equipment = Amagiri-ryuu |Relatives = Itsuki Amagiri (Ancestor) Sakurako Mikage (Mother) † Kenshin Amagiri (Father) † Tetsuo Uesugi (Lover) Kensei Amagiri (Son) |Affiliations = Kibou Town Amagiri Clan Shinto Faction |Status = Deceased |Ranking = Amagiri Master }} Sakura Amagiri is a female character appearing in DxD - The Last Amagiri. She was classed as a Master among the Amagiri Clan, as well as the first instructor and mother of Kensei Amagiri who trained him in martial arts. She died in an attempt to rescue him from Hagun Island almost killing Hayashi Namikaze if not for the Old Devils there using her child as a hostage, distracting her a moment resulting in her death. Appearance Despite her age, Sakura is a young woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, she has long light purple hair and matching colored eyes. She is initially dressed in the martial arts uniform of the Amagiri Clan. Sakura is usually seen wearing round red-rimmed glasses. Personality In spite of her namesake as the Amagiri Demon, she has proven to be a wise and caring mother to Kensei as she taught him all of their families' techniques. Sakura believed that Kensei would be someone who can take anything that the world can throw at him and become someone who can become just as he was named. She also has no issues with sacrificing herself if it meant saving Kensei, despite the odds against her. Though, as a child and into her teens, Sakura instead displayed an almost callous and uncaring demeanor even towards her clan (except for her father). She held no interest in playing with other children her age and instead cared most about refining and mastering her swordsmanship and combat skills. Her father states that she inherited from her mother, as both mother and daughter displays love and dedication to martial arts seeking to master it to the upper limits and greater levels. History Born as the lone daughter of a strong mystic from the Amagiri Clan, Sakura lacked the talent to become a mystic and instead inherited her natural martial skills from her reclusive mother displaying incredible talent as a Demon Slayer (Warrior). Powers & Abilities Purification Practioner: Sakura learned the basic skills needed to purify spirits from her father, but lacked the natural talent for it. Though she lacked the talent needed to become a mystic, it is mentioned that she inherited a strong soul from her father letting her resist possessions and mind control. Touki: Befitting a member of the Amagiri Clan, Sakura was born with the innate trait to use ki, much like Kensei, she had powerful enough ki to cause adults to refer to her as a natural-born fighter. She can even cover herself in an aura of ki, increasing her offense, defense, and speed to an incredible extent. Sakura can also release ki-based slashes from her swords. Master Swordswoman: Sakura is a genius swordswoman, even among the Amagiri Clan, her most favored form is the Amagiri Nitoryu, preferring duel wielding. She had enough skill to be able to train Kensei in swordplay from a young age. Hayashi has stated that he couldn't sense the slightest vibrations in the air caused by her katanas, releasing a barrage of slashes almost crippling him. Immense Combat Skills: Sakura was famed and feared as the Amagiri Demon, due to her monstrous combat skills. Despite her being a human, she could combat and defeat numerous demons and evil spirits using combat skills from childhood into adulthood. Killing Intent: Befitting her title as the Demon of the Amagiri, Sakura can emit immense killing intent as a means of intimidation, as shown when she stopped Kensei from using one of their clan's sword techniques. Trivia *Her name means "Cherry Blossom" (桜). **Her surname means "Heavenly Mist" (天霧). *Sakura was born ambidextrous, as such, she can use both her left and right hand with equal strength and dexterity. *Her design is based on Haruka Amagiri from Gakusen Toshi Asterisk. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Deceased